(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
As the printing speed of a printer becomes fast, it becomes necessary to generate image data in a format handled by the printer (such as a raster format) and to transfer the image data to the printer such that the image data will make it in time for printing at this printing speed. In the case where generation of the image data is not ready in time, for example, intermittent printing occurs, such as some pages falling out or blank pages being inserted in a printing result obtained by the printer. In order to prevent the intermittent printing, it has been done to accumulate once image data generated by an image processing apparatus such as a print server in a large-capacity storage device such as a hard disk drive, and to read out the image data accumulated in the storage device in order to make it in time for printing by the printer.